Pearl of the Mist
by The Mogget
Summary: This is a story about a different breed of Elf, one who was overlooked in the telling of LOTR, female. And part of the Fellowship.
1. My Heart Shall Weep

****

Disclaimer: I do not Lord of the Rings I just own Luinel, Danerun, and Aeglos.

****

Spoilers: None

****

Characters: Mairead, Danerun, small appearance by Frodo Baggins, and Queen Aeglos

****

Summary: This is a story about a different breed of Elf, one who was overlooked in the telling of LOTR, female. This is the introduction to her people and to her. Long, but not much story... Yet. This piece is based mainly on the book, but some movie scenes are used

****

Warning: No angst as far as I can tell.

****

A/N: Glossary of Elvish in this piece:

__

Aeglos- Snowthorn

__

Hiril-nin- My lady )

__

Mellon nin- My friend

__

Lassetelemna- Silverleaf

__

Ada- Mother

And the last bit of Elvish is translated at the bottom of the page.

In the far West of Middle Earth just North of the Land of the Periannath, there lived a forgotten People, the Jewels of the Mist. These people were of the First Children of Illuvatar, but were neither of Noldorian decent nor of the Dark Elves. They were lords of the Eldar, great in valor and stature, blessed by the greatest love from the Valar.

After the fall of Morgoth, the Hithmir remained near the coast, as the world changed, they moved farther inland. They took it upon themselves to protect the shores of Middle Earth. Many of the Hithmiri peopled the Lost Lands of Arnor, and all the lands vacated by Morgoth's foul rabble. They rebuilt, reseeded, and blessed the land; it thrived and became fruitful once more under their constant loving care. Ever wary, the lands were watched for all signs of any who would attempt to bring evil back to the Western shores of Middle Earth.

For a week, Mairead had been wandering the wilderness of Arnor, and no sign of pursuit. She stood on the borders of the Periannath's land, the Shire. The tiny people had always fascinated Mairead, living their happy, innocent lives, never aware of the constant vigil the Hithmir to the North and the Dunedain in the East held over their beautiful land. As Luinel fell into the deep paths of her mind, a shape loomed up through the darkness of the woods. A twig snapped and an Elf leapt forward, grabbing Luinel around her slender waist. She awoke from her meditation in a flash, spinning around as his arms closed around her. She wriggled, long, dark blonde hair falling loose from its braids, and her bright blue eyes flashing in anger, but it was too late, the guards had her. She fell limp, and permitted herself to be led to her home surrounded by a royal convoy.

As she marched through the deep green woods, Mairead looked at the Elves guarding her, faces she had seen all her life, the youngest, older than she. She was the youngest of her people; there were no Elf-children in their great realm. She frowned, and shaking back her golden copper locks, pulled them into a braid, down to her hips. As she was still lost in her thoughts, the company came to a sudden halt. Peering over the heads of the others as they crouched down, she saw a Periannath. A young one, he crept quietly though the woods, looking for something. For what, only she knew. He was searching for her, she had befriended this adventurous youth once when she had strayed too far toward the edge of the woods, and he too deep, in search of mushrooms. They had become close friends, and he had taught her the speech of his people, Common Speech, and she had greatened his knowledge of the High Elven Speech in return. /_Go back!_/ she urged him with her mind, /_Away from this place, quickly!/_ He paused, and slowly turned around, towards his home. She sighed, as she realized the archers had drawn their bows, aiming toward his heart. He scurried off, and her guards relaxed, commenting to each other with grins on the audacity of the young Periannath, never had one of the self proclaimed 'Hobbits' had strayed this far into the woods. Smiling, they watched his small form return to the far edge of the woods.

Hurrying home, Frodo paused, wondering what had come over him. He was already at the gate to Bag End, one minute his was wandering the woods, trying to find the Elf, the next he was overcome by the desire for flight.

"Mr. Frodo?" he heard, "is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Sam!" he returned, walking through the large green door into his home.

After a few hours march, the convoy began to relax, they had their quarry, and she was giving no resistance As they set up camp the first night, they were singing. The young captain Danerun, walked up to where Mairead was seated against a tree bole.

_"Hiril-nin?"_ She glanced up at his beautiful face and worried soft pale green eyes, glaring, "Would you like something to eat?" concern eating at him, he offered some fruits and a loaf of way bread.

She hadn't spoken a word to him since they had found at the borders of the woods, and he was afraid of what she was thinking, her mind had been closed to all. Smiling insincerely, she accepted the plate. Danerun lowered himself to the forest floor beside her. _/She is beautiful/_, he thought to himself. Her porcelain skin reflecting the moonlight, long lashes fluttered against soft cheeks, then opening and looking off deep into the forest. The most amazing feature was her eyes, all was told through those windows, and in them now, he saw hurt. He continued to watch her as she stared off into the dark night; a wispy lock of hair fell from the braid across her face. As he reached to flip it off, she shied away. She stood, and as she turned to go, he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

_"Mellon nin," _he whispered, "What is wrong?"

Sighing, she turned around, looked straight into his eyes, and stated. "I am unhappy," and stalked off to sleep.

Upon the company's return to the great hall, Mairead was summoned to the King and Queen.

"Mairead Lassetelemna, this is your final violation of our laws. Your disregard for the reasonable boundaries set forth have gone too far this time, our people were almost spotted by a Hobbit, the one thing that would be most dangerous to us," Queen Aeglos paused. "_You_ are dangerous to our survival."

"_I _am dangerous?!?" Mairead could not keep her stoic silence any longer. "The mere existence of such an outlandish belief in secrecy as our best defense is a threat to our people!"

"Stay yourself, Lady Mairead!" Aeglos commanded, "A decision has been reached, your penalty for this breach shall be exile."

__

Mairead felt the floor drop. Exile, for a trip through the Borderlands? Almost being caught by a Hobbit whom already knew of their existence? It was inconceivable. But the look on Aeglos's face told all, she was to leave her homeland forever.

__

/Ada!/ her mind cried out, but Aeglos just closed her eyes and turned away. Mairead succumbed to the darkness closing over her eyes.

When she came to, Danerun was bending over her, concern wrought in his eyes, but trying to hide it.

"_Arwenamine_, it is time for you to leave." He straightened up, and held out a formal hand to her. As she stood, he handed her a pack, "These are all the most suitable clothes you own, and food for a month's journey. Now I must escort you to the Border. Leading her out of the anteroom, they passed all the lords and ladies, the ancient ones, none so near to her age as the guards surrounding her. Even if her exile lasted ten lifetimes of Men, there would only be these. She hung her head and wept.

As they reached the Border, Danerun pulled Mairead aside, and whispered in her ear, _"Guren nallatha nalú achenin le"_. Then he kissed her gently, a single, slow tear rolled down his cheek as she pulled away and began her journey.

- My heart shall weep until I see thee again.

__


	2. Valar Protect Me

****

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Mairead and Danerun are the only things/ideas I have any claim to. The rest is Tolkien's, not mine.

****

Characters: Mairead, passing reference to Danerun.

****

Summary: This chapter is about Mairead's first month in exile. Wandering about in the wilderness to the north of Arnor/the Shire.

****

A/N: First off, in case no one noticed, I changed the name of the main character. Sorry, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to that. I also changed the title, so, apologies if that made it hard to find this again. Yet again, the anal-ness coming out. =/

Glossary of Elvish in this piece:

__

Ada: Mother

__

Aiya: Ow!/Oh!

__

Sen aman: Bless them (I do not know this for certain, it is a guess from a general knowledge of Elvish that I have picked up. DON'T take my word for it!)

And, again, the last Elvish phrase is translated at the bottom.

Jessalyn, Miriellar and Arein; Thanks for the reviews! Aaaaand, here it is!!

After traveling for a few hours after sundown, Mairead finally stopped and began to search for a place to spend the night. A tall tree with branches starting well above the ground seemed ideal. So, heaving her pack upon a thick branch, she circled the tree looking for the best place to climb up at. Leaping up into the leaves, she grabbed a limb and swung up onto it. Smiling to herself, she looked in and found that the tree had a large bowl in the midst of its trunk, perfect for an Elfmaid to sleep in, maybe even two. Walking across the bowl, she leaned out and pulled up her pack; setting it down, she untied the top and began to pull out the contents. Laughing, she unloaded masses of food.

"A month's worth!" she exclaimed, "Maybe for Danerun it is; there is more than _two _month's worth for me!" Still chuckling at the size of Danerun's stomach, she moved deeper into the pack. Sighing, she pulled out an elegant dress. Obviously, her maids had packed the bottom half of the pack. She began to yank all the clothing in the bottom out, with many an eye-roll, and a few cocked eyebrows. Finally, at the very bottom, there lay three pairs of leggings, two riding dresses, and four tunics of varying elegance. Pulling these out, she saw one last garment, a beautiful, beaded white gown. Her wedding gown. She nearly wept; but then burst into cynical laughter,

"Always the last word, _Ada_?" Turning her face back to the West, she cried to the sky, "Where am I to find a lord so worthy here?!?" Then shoved the dress back in the pack, and quickly drawing her hand back with a yelp.

"_Ae!_" Putting her finger to her mouth, she shifted the dress aside and pulled out a needle and thread.

"_Sen aman_," Quickly stowing everything back, she kept out the most frivolous dresses, and went to work, ripping the seams. Folding her legs, she nibbled on a few dried fruits as she began sewing the now ruined gowns together.

A few hours later, she had finished, a massive rectangle of fabric now filled the nook in the tree, standing and stretching, Mairead stowed the needle away, and folded the sheet up. Returning to the pack, she investigated further, finding side pockets; within these, she found arrow shafts, and shaft feathers in a leather pouch, and a whetting stone. The whetting stone for the twin fighting blades that now lay beside her, which Danerun had secretly strapped around her waist when bidding her farewell. On the other side of the pack there was a pouch filled with arrow heads and a small knife for making new shafts, all wrapped in her quiver, which she took out and strapped onto the belt holding her blades. Her bow, she had with her. Shifting it all around, she wrapped the belt over her shoulder, and situated the weapons perfectly. Then, lying down on the fabric, she wrapped it around herself and fell asleep.

The next morning, she awoke and ate a small breakfast of way bread and a sip of the honey Elf-draught, climbed down from the tree and continued east; As she would for many days to come.

After four weeks of leisurely marching through sparsely treed grassland, Mairead spotted a forested area to the north, hoping to be sheltered from the sun and Autumn winds, she made for it. Reaching the eaves, she heard the sound of running water, the past two days there had been nowhere to refill her water pouches, and so went in search of the sound's source.

Deep into the trees, she found a glade. A beautiful, green light filtered through the trees, birds sang above her head. Her tired spirits lifted. Filling her bottles, she considered the pool the stream fed. Bathing was a pleasure that had been left behind upon being exiled. Smiling, she decided nigh a month was quite long enough to be without a bath, and quickly began to undress.

Giggling and splashing, Mairead swam about the pool, enjoying the cold, but not shockingly so, water running over her body. Her clothes she had washed out and were drying beside a small fire she had built on the waters edge. Taking a deep breath, she submerged her self, settling to the bottom. She loved the water, and always had, as a child, when her people still visited the shores near the Grey Havens, she would almost never leave the water. He people were great swimmers, a trait and skill passed on through the generations of the formerly sea-faring Elves. Slowly letting her breath out, she finally resurfaced, and as she did, she heard a rustling in the trees on a rock outcropping above the pool, where a small waterfall splashed down. Dismissing the sound as a squirrel, she decided she had been lingering too long in the water.

"If I wait much longer, my brazier will shrink in the heat of the fire!" she scolded herself. She had taken to talking to herself within the past week, missing companionship and the soft musical elf voices she had heard all her life. Slowly walking up the bank, she dried herself off with an extra gown. Wrapping the gown about her, she checked the clothing by the fire. Finding all to be dry, she swiftly put on her tunic, then finding a hole in her leggings, she pulled on a fresh pair and got out her needle. While mending the tear, she began to sing.

When she had broken the thread, she promptly rolled them up and placed the leggings in the pack, then, hoisting it on her back she set off through the forest.

The next day, Mairead noticed around midday that the forest was eerily quiet. There was a closeness in the air, and she felt as if there were eyes upon her at all times. She came upon a meadow that looked as if it was a deer feeding ground, but no sign of the creatures was to be found, and not a bird within hearing.

"That's queer," she muttered to herself, entering the meadow. She looked about the edges for late berries, finding none, she began to cross the field.

Suddenly; she heard behind her, someone following her, spinning around, and reaching for one of her blades, she prepared for attack. But there was nothing there. Lowering her arm, she gave a snort, and thought she was simply being silly. As she turned around to continue on, she saw something black out of the corner of her eye. Swiftly reaching her left arm around for her other blade, she finished the circle and was looking upon what appeared to be a man. It was tall, and wearing black armor, over which was a long, tattered cloak, and at his hip, a long evil looking blade. Mairead gasped, and taking a step back, she took a defensive stance, prepared to run at any moment. The great thing took a step toward her, reaching out a hand in a clawed gauntlet toward her. Swinging a knife at it, she turned to run, but the creature grabbed her around her waist with its right arm, and picking her up, turned her so that she faced it's terrible, helmed face. Struggling fiercely, she attempted another slash at it, but it only knocked the blade from her hands, and squeezed her tighter.

Panting through the pain in her right side, she then swung her long legs towards the being's groin, thinking to herself, _/Even if this be the undead, he should well remember the sensation!/ _for she felt no real life in this creature. And she guessed rightly, the being shied from her flailing legs, and, distracted by them, loosened its grip. Taking quick action, she thrust her elbow into the crook of its right arm, and when the grip loosened again, she pushed on its shoulder, and swinging her left leg behind it, violently kicked the thing in the back of the head. That blow loosed her from its grasp, and she fell to the ground with a groan. Unhappily, the being was only minutely taken aback by the ferocity of her attack. Raising its head, it began to walk toward her, Mairead felt its menace anger bearing down on her, and the pain in her side grew, until her eyes began to see spots, her head started swimming, and red covered her vision. Before she fell into oblivion, she heard the sound of harness bells.

_"Berio nin Melain," _she whispered. And Mairead saw no more.

-Valar protect me. __


	3. Thank You

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings already!!!!

****

Characters: Mairead (I know, I changed it again…=/), Glorfindel (sigh), and Asfaloth. Hey, horses are people too!!

****

Summary: This chapter is about Mairead's first month in exile. Wandering about in the wilderness to the north of Arnor/the Shire.

****

A/N:

Glossary of Elvish in this piece:

__

Baw: No

__

Bainil: Lovely one

__

Naethen: I'm sorry

__

Maer le?: Are you well?

To Zimraphel, THANK YOU!! I knew that some of that stuff just wasn't quite right, like 'My friend.' They had that wrong… =/ (In the movie Aragorn says it to Brego, and it was _Mellon nin _ I really, _really_ am grateful. I am learning, but I wasn't good enough to do it on me own. And again, thank you!

Glorfindel paused, he felt another Eldar near. Turning his horse, Asfaloth, toward the top of the falls, he looked down. There he saw a beautiful Elfmaiden bathing in the pool below. She was singing softly to herself as she washed her garments. When she had finished, she lay them by a small fire at the edge of the water, and shook her hair from its braid. She then began to remove her shift. Glorfindel looked away until he heard the soft 'plish' as she entered the water.

/_What a fascinating creature._/ He thought to himself, studying the gear strewn about. A longbow and a half finished quiver of arrows lay beside a belt on which twin fighting knives in sheaths were attached. Glancing back at the figure in the water, he thought, /_A warrior? I should have known._/ Chuckling, he reached out to be sure there were no other presences near. "Hmm," he muttered to Asfaloth, "A true warrior would never have their guard down so in a land unknown to them. We will just have to keep an eye on her, won't we?" Asfaloth snorted, attempting to eat grass over his bit. She was a strong swimmer he noted, still watching. Suddenly, she submerged herself. Glorfindel watched for her to resurface. When she was under for some time, he began to worry, and when she still didn't resurface, he dismounted, brow furrowed. As he looked for a way down, she emerged. Not wanting to alarm her, Glorfindel quickly returned to Asfaloth, and accidentally brushed a branch, which the Elf below noticed. Ducking low, he heard her mutter something to herself, and leave the water. By the time he had sneaked back to Asfaloth, she had put on a deep blue tunic, and was pulling on a pair of slate leggings. He watched as she sat cross-legged and began to mend a pair of olive green leggings, singing to herself. Then reined Asfaloth around and wandered off.

Glorfindel stayed in the woods for the rest of the day, not tailing the fair maiden, but keeping nearby. The next day however, he felt a malice that had entered the peaceful wood, and so followed very near her, watching her and feeling for the source of the threat. He knew she could feel it, and he. As the day passed on, the air felt even closer, and Glorfindel became very nervous. Midday came, and with it, heavy clouds. By late afternoon, the sun was all but invisible, and that's when the menace struck. The Elfmaiden wandered into a clearing as the last of the sunlight fell behind the clouds. He impelled his steed around to the right so he could watch her without being seen. As he passed behind some dense trees and lost sight of her, he heard a loud gasp, and hurrying through the trees, he heard the grunts as she struggled. When he finally came out of the trees, he saw here kick a large, man, it appeared, in the back of its head. He was impressed, he could feel the hatred pouring from the being toward her, as the backlash washed over him. He watched as she fell, and as the creature stepped forward, he snapped to and urged Asfaloth forward, the harness bells ringing.

Mairead slowly rolled her head. She opened her eyes, as they cleared, she noticed that the sky was clearing, clouds she hadn't noticed before were breaking up above. Continuing to look around, her eyes fell upon the most beautiful Elf she had laid eyes on. His long golden hair fell about his shoulders as he bent his head over her, his emerald green eyes intent, his delicate brow furrowed in concentration. Then she realized what he was concentrating on. A sharp pain shot through her stomach and she tried to sit up, chest heaving, and felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back down.

_" Baw, Bainil," _he softly commanded. His eyes looking into hers. "Do not move, let me see to your injury.

__

/Injury?/ she thought to herself. Then it all came rushing back. Hearing a soft tinkling, she looked to her right, near her head there stood a horse, with tiny shining bells in his bridle, shaking his great head. _/So that was the sound I heard./ _Turning her face back to his, as he bent over her, _/So he must have saved me./ _Another sharp pain coursed through her, and she gasped.

__

"Naethen," he hastily said, taking his hands from her side. She looked down to her right side, and there, spreading across nearly her whole stomach was a deep maroon bruise. She felt ill and lay her head back down, closing her eyes. She heard him shift and a soft feathery touch fluttered over her stomach, and she realized she was not wearing a shirt. Almost reacting, she decided against it, for some reason she trusted this Elf there was no longer pain as he worked, and she came to realize that wherever he didn't have his had became cold. A cold that seeped through her, and left her feeling almost hopeless until her brushed his hands back over it.

__

Eventually, the calming feel of his hands put Mairead to sleep. Leaning back, Glorfindel studied her, his bright eyes clouded with worry, and turning to Asfaloth, he said,

"Stay here an watch over her," the horse snorted in reply, and stepped closer to her still body. And patting him on the nose, Glorfindel hastened into the trees.

He returned a few minutes later, his arms filled with fragrant leaves. He kneeled next to her, and placed his hand on her forehead, which was sweating then he made a paste of water and a few of the leaves he brought back and smeared it across the bruise. Then he reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of an Elf draught, then crushing some leaves, he pushed them into the bottle and swirled them around. Then shaking her shoulder gently, he woke the maiden next to him and raising her head said, "Drink this." She did, and setting her head back down he asked, "_Maer le?"_ She nodded carefully, smiling thankfully at him. He smiled back, "Well enough to stand?" She thought, then softly replied.

"I think so." Hooking his arm through her right, and putting the other around her waist, he pulled her to her feet. She swayed, and steadied herself on his arm. He smiled gently at her, waiting. Blinking, she let go of his shoulder, and stood on her own. Smiling encouragingly, Glorfindel, introduced himself with a deep bow.

"I am Glorfindel of _Imladris_, realm of Lord Elrond Halfelven. Do you know of Rivendell?"

Mairead thought a moment, "Yes, I have heard of Elrond and the Last Homely House, in Rivendell, but I'm afraid that's all I know." A slight shadow passed across his face at that comment, but she was too distracted at the time looking at the state of her clothing. Her leggings were rolled far down her hip, and her tunic hung open. Glorfindel noticed the embarrassed look on her face and suggested she put on a new tunic, as he had to cut the other open to reach her wounds. She smiled ashamedly as he reached for a tunic from the top of her pack. She began to roll the top of her leggings up, and stopped suddenly, frozen, as a hiss escaped her clenched teeth. When Glorfindel looked back, her eyes were wide and tears had begun to fall. He hurried over and rolled the top of her leggings back down for her, off the massive bruise marring her beautiful porcelain skin. She let out the breath she had been holding in and collapsed into his arms. Careful not to put pressure on her right side, he helped her to straighten out.

"Do you have any gowns with you, Lady…?" He paused, waiting for a reply, but she looked to the ground and then hastily pointed.

"Yes, in the bottom of the pack." He ignored the unanswered question for the moment, and dug out a gown of very practical material and handed it to her, then he lead his horse next to her and draped a blanket over its back and walked to the other side, with his back to her. Steadying herself on the side of the great animal, she carefully removed her leggings, then her tunic and quickly slipped the gown over her head, wincing as she lifted her arms. When she turned back to the horse, the Elf had taken and folded her clothes and was packing them away. Then he threw her pack over the horses back and folded the blanket three, four times and placed it well in front of that. Turning swiftly, he grabbed her right hand, bowed deeper than before and kissed her knuckles, with a roguish twinkle in his eye, he cried.

"Milady! I shall take thee with me, and protect and heal you as best I can, if it be permitted!" Then he spun her under his arm and, putting his left hand on her left hip, hoisted her atop his great steed. Then leaping lightly behind her, he wrapped his right arm around her waist, and the bruise that he touched warmed, as it had before, though the cold had crept up unnoticed by her. Deciding this Elf could not know of the dishonorable way in which she had left her people.

"Mairead Lassetelemna," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"That is my name."

"Ah," Glorfindel said, smiling, "Let us be gone swiftly from this dreadful place," he paused, then with a grin, "Mairead," then he spurred Asfaloth forward.

Asfaloth traipsed along slowly with an even, steady pace. Drowsiness crept over Mairead, and she leaned back, settling against Glorfindel's strong chest and sighed, _"Hannon le," _and fell asleep in the circle of his protecting arms.

-Thank you.

I'm sorry it took so long, but yeah. The next chapter will probably take even longer, seeing as I am right now at a bump. Oh, and if anyone sees any problems, please let me know, my editor is temporarily unavailable (AKA, we are having a row.) It would be much appreciated. Thanks to all other reviews!! Much love.


End file.
